1. Field of the Invention
The present arrangement relates to a system and method for electronic games. More particularly, the present arrangement relates to a system and method for electronic games, with location specific attributes.
2. Description of Related Art
Coin-operated amusement equipment created an original form of location based competitive gaming systems and competitive gaming culture. Games like Ms. Pac Man™, Pong™, Asteroids™, Golden Tee Golf™, were placed in locations around the world allowing patrons to play, compete for and display high scores and or participate in organized tournaments in those locations.
With the advent of mobile devices, a significant amount of game play has been ported from fixed single player arcade machine to mobile devices. Many of the location based competitive culture, location owner patronage benefits and the player experience have all been greatly diminished or eliminated.